


Are You Kidding Me?!

by FabulousMe



Series: The Author and The Actor [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: He Has Just Too Much Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mingyu is an idiot, One-Sided Attraction, WonHui Are Wonderful Adorable, he's also fluffy, no surprise there, possessive!wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMe/pseuds/FabulousMe
Summary: Wonwoo once again successfully managed to hide a secret from his – and now also Jun's – noisy bunch of friends. This time though he planned to spill the beans himself, in true Wonwoo fashion.(aka where jealous Mingyu interferes with Wonwoo's plans and creates a whole set of new drama)





	Are You Kidding Me?!

**Author's Note:**

> My poor attempt to bring in some angst – total fail. I blame Seungkwan cause it's well, Seungkwan, and of course Mingyu for seeking out his help. It ended fluffy, of course (as if I could resist when WonHui is involved).

“When are you telling them?” Jun questioned after he'd made himself comfortable on the couch. Wonwoo looked up from the manuscript he was revising before he'd submit it to his editor and hopefully the annoying old man was satisfied with it. He had no desire to waste time on a tiny little detail none of his readers would pick up except they read through the plot with hawk eyes which – frankly spoken – Wonwoo doubted they would.

“You mean this?” he wondered and hold up his right hand where the silver band glistened on his ring finger. Jun nodded, a tiny smile playing around his mouth and a fond look in his eyes. That expression always appeared when he stared at Wonwoo's hand. The author once asked him about it and his boyfriend sheepishly replied it just made him happy that Wonwoo was willing to spent his life with him. How sweet could the man get? It awakened the deep desire in him to reach over and taste the other. But he had to restraint himself. Once he indulges in non-work he wouldn't be able to stop. Not that his boyfriend seemed to care about Wonwoo's duties as he stretched, the movements challenging a cat's elegance. Wonwoo's breath caught in his throat, eyes fixed on the sensual lines defining Wen Junhui, his fingers itchy when the other's shirt riled up and exposed tanned skin. The script slipped out his hands as he, hypnotised by the displayed nonchalance, slowly stood up and covered the distance between the two of them in seconds. Jun looked up at him, a lazy smile tugging at his lips. “They're gonna be mad,” he stated confidently and oh so amused. Wonwoo had discovered early on Jun found entertainment in other people's misfortune. Specific in their friends' struggle to set lines straight. Not that he was against such behaviour. He appreciated it a lot for it contributed to bring equality between Wonwoo's desire to let the world spin without his participation and their noisy bunch of friends' belief his life was an essential part of their world.

“Let them be,” he murmured and crawled towards his personal devil, straddling him and leaning into the other's space. “Enough nonsense. I'm up for some different fun.”  
Jun quirk an eyebrow. “Really, now?” he said, voice laced with false innocence. “And what could that be?”

Wonwoo growled at his boyfriend's pretence to be oblivious. Nevertheless he decided to play along,just for the fun of it. And who was he to reject the male in an attempt to humour him? Leaning in, mouth gracing the taller one's ear shell he whispered, “You want me to spell it out for you?” and revelled in the shivers he caused in the other's body. It was nice to hold power, to affect someone else with mere actions and see them thirst for more. 

Just when Wonwoo reached the point to screw it all and enjoy what was presented to him a knock cut through the air. Both Wonwoo and Jun froze in their movements, hands stilled in freeing the other's body out of their clothed cage. Wonwoo clung to the small hope it was all imagination due to the former invasions that had his brain fucked up. Sadly, his hope were shattered by another knock.

“You've got to be kidding me,” he groaned and buried his face in his boyfriend's neck. Jun laughed quietly. He never seemed annoyed with their sweet time alone being disrupted. “Wanna bet who's there?” Jun asked lightly. Wonwoo gave him a judgemental look. “No funny bets,” he replied. “The one time I had to run around in a skirt wasn't funny at all.”

Jun pushed himself up. Wonwoo would've fallen from the couch ungracefully if not for his boyfriend's fast reflexes to catch him. He was pulled tightly against a broad chest. “No strange bets of that kind,” Jun promised. “Or else I may have to beat up a few people staring at you longer than they're supposed to.”

Wonwoo leaned backwards to look at the other's face. “Is that jealousy I hear?” he teased and shivered at the sudden growl he elicited with that statement. Was it a possibility to ignore the adamant knocks continuing to disturb Wonwoo's valued peace that settled in his apartment whenever his boyfriend filled the space beside him? In a lazy attempt to find their own personal bubble he nuzzled in Jun's neck. The taller male rubbed his hands over his back. It was nice. Well, apparently the unknown visitor didn't think so or deemed it right to stop as there followed a whole bunch of impatient knocks. How was it even possible for knocks to sound impatient?

“I consider buying sound proof glass and doors,” Wonwoo said out loud though it was muffled due to his face pressed against Jun's warm skin. “And maybe non-see-through,” his boyfriend added. His voice sounded half-amused, half-disturbed. Wonwoo retreated from the comfortable position to turn around. His eyes travelled towards the balcony attached to the large windows in his living-room and couldn't believe his eyes. There, perched up on the rail, was no other than the noisy trio with annoying expressions gracing their faces. Wonwoo scoffed. If anyone he was allowed to feel annoyed. “If we pretend like we didn't see them you think they're going away?” he asked and elicited a quiet laugh from the male pressed against him. He must've sounded desperate though cause Jun wriggled under him and managed in a swift motion to stand up and have Wonwoo comfortable on the couch with a pillow as a temporary exchange. Said man wasn't happy with his new cuddle partner if the pout was anything to go by. Jun leaned down, a fond smile playing around his lips and pressed a gently kiss on the pulled down mouth. “Don't worry, babe. I'll make it up to you,” he whispered and retreated, revelling in the slight blush adorning Wonwoo's cheeks and the confusion in those dark eyes.

Wonwoo watched curiously as his boyfriend marched over to the balcony, opened the window door and asked with his sweetest voice, “care to explain why the fuck you're not using the door?”  
The trio looked slightly taken back by the curse words accompanying Jun's question. No wonder for they have never seen him upset, not to mention the tone of his voice was like cotton candy. Well, Jun got a high tolerance level compared to Wonwoo when it came to their noisy bunch of friends. Or maybe his boyfriend just wasn't that fed up with them yet since he didn't know them as long as Wonwoo did. Soonyoung scratched his neck. “You see that was our plan but it seems a certain someone told the guard downstairs not to let us in.” He stared past Jun to the obvious culprit. Wonwoo had the audacity to smirk. “I'm known for my efficiency,” he shrugged. Seungkwan snorted at the ridiculousness. “I call that selective discrimination and misbehaviour towards us, your dear and loving friends.”

“I know nothing about the adjectives you just used in association with you three,” Wonwoo deadpanned. Soonyoung grimaced. “You're getting more and more bitchy these days, Wonwon,” he concluded. Wonwoo narrowed his eyes at him. “Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell Jun to close the window on you and let you die a wretched death there.”

The three exchanged shocked gazes. “You wouldn't,” Seungkwan started, eyes flitting over to Jun who'd stayed quiet till now. “My main priority is Wonwoo,” was all the male said with an indifferent expression. “It's against the law!” Soonyoung all but screeched.

“I'm just thinking of mother nature,” Wonwoo replied nonchalantly. “I'm sure she'd be thankful that I gave her children something to feed on.”  
It was very entertaining to see horror crawl on the noisy trio's faces. “Oh my god, Wonwoo's gone insane,” Seungkwan wailed, hands clutched on Seokmin's shirt who nodded in response. “And he dragged innocent Jun into his web of delusions and twisted view.”

Okay, who were the deranged here? The bad mood returned and Wonwoo all but chucked the pillow to the side. Jun cocked his head in concern. 

“You have two options,” the upset owner stated. “First,” he hold up one finger, “you leave immediately through the door or second,” a wicked grin spread over his face, “you can enjoy life outside my balcony.”

“Come one, man,” Seokmin opened his mouth for the first time, “that ain't fair. It's only in your favours.”

“Door or balcony.” Wonwoo was merciless. Also, who said he'd act in their favour? The three exchanged glances. Suddenly it seemed a good idea to walk out with dignity than end up as animal food. It wasn't long and the three figures fled the place of hell, as Soonyoung named it after their invasion gone wrong disaster.

“I can't believe they climbed up the balcony,” Jun muttered, utter disbelief sketched on his face as he stared down the fence. Wonwoo snorted. “Are you one to talk? I remember you sneaking in the same way to avoid my mother more times than one.”

Jun scrunched up his noise. “I had no other choice;”he whined. “She wants to kill me with food every time she's here.” 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and flicked his overly dramatic boyfriend on the forehead. “She adores you. It's her way to express that she cares.”

Jun's expression sobered up. “I know,” he replied quietly and stroke Wonwoo's cheek. “I appreciate her, I do. But still I don't wanna get fat.”

“You'd made a handsome fat actor,” Wonwoo mused and bit Jun's wrist when the other made to retreat his arm to sulk. “Don't be grumpy. I'll love you no matter what shape.”

That earned him a slap on the shoulder. “Don't be so cheesy, that's my job,” Jun complained though the twinkle in his eyes betrayed him. “But still, how weird are our friends?”

Wonwoo gave him a look. “Are you seriously questioning me that now, six months after you met them the first time? Don't tell me it took you that long to realise how idiotic and stupid they are.”

Jun sighed. “Babe, strangers could think you rude if they heard you talk about them like that.”

Wonwoo wasn't the slightest concerned. “I told you before it won't be long till you think the same. And, who's right? Me.” Smugness carried along his words. His boyfriend pinched his nose. “Alright, Mister know-it-all. I won't say anything anymore.”

“I'd appreciate if you could say something to Mingyu though,” Wonwoo muttered quietly enough the other couldn't hear him. Not that it would've mattered. Jun was kinda oblivious when it came to people's intention regarding him. It was proven right when said male cocked his head in confusion, followed by a quiet “why?”. Oops, he did hear him. Right, he'd forgotten Jun's range to hear sounds was wide.

“He's like attached to your hip whenever he's over,” Wonwoo grunted and scowled at the image he evoked with that statement. Damn that puppy model. First he was all 'I hate him' and now he acted like a teenage girl who met her idol. Some people needed to stay in their lane. If not Wonwoo would demonstrate how uncalled behaviour was dealt with from where he grew up.

“You're turning all grumpy again,” Jun stated with a gentle nudge and a pinch to Wonwoo's nose. “You need a breath of fresh air.”

Wonwoo swatted his hand away. “You're over analysing again”, he complained, annoyed at the unwanted focus his psychological state was subjected under. It wasn't like he reached the burn-out. He was completely fine as he proved with his next words. “I'm used to stress. And I don't have the luxury to take some time off. My editor is on my back and threatens to loom behind me every freaking second if I don't finish the amount of work we agreed on. I'm fine,” he emphasised at Jun's narrowed gaze. Seriously, sometimes his boyfriend's caring nature could be over the top. “Fine,” said male huffed, looking adorable with a pulled down mouth though he managed to revive the urge in Wonwoo to kiss him senseless. Which he did. Wonwoo blamed it on the stress and the pent-up frustration a certain model evoked with his ridiculous behaviour. And he blamed his tunnel focus as well as pheromones swimming around on his current location in Jun's car. There was one big question though. “Since when do you have a car?” Wonwoo blurted out, eyes set on his boyfriend who looked way too hot behind the steering wheel. Now he understood girls and their obsessive shrieking when a guy in a movie drove a car. With the difference that Wonwoo preferred to drool and keep his very creative fantasies behind bars – for now. He did hear that car sex was amazing...

“Ain't got one,” Jun replied, unaware of Wonwoo's not so innocent thoughts as he joined the local motorway. “I'm only twenty-five and got a few dollars.”

“You did not just quote Hansol, did you?”

“Why not? The kids got some brains,” Jun said with fondness. “Thanks to him I got this car. Is his cousin's old one. Ain't around for two weeks. No worries.”

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows. He couldn't believe it. “I'm not sure what I'm more worried about, you and Hansol being best buds or the fact we're using someone else's care said person isn't aware of.”

“As I said, no worries. Today just focus on enjoying the time of your life.”

“In a stolen car,” Wonwoo deadpanned. His boyfriend reached over and squeezed his hands. Compared to Seungcheol Wonwoo didn't fear for his life that only one hand attended to the wheel that moment. He trusted Jun to keep them safe. Because he was Jun. Simple as that.

“Ignore that fact, babe, please? For me.” Jun smiled pleadingly and it worked wonders for distraction. Wonwoo's mind eased into warm caresses, tender touches, sweet whispers. His head rolled to the side and hit the window. He wasn't aware that motion elicited a chuckle from the driver as he cut through the night. Wonwoo woke up from soft lips kissing his cheeks and gently words drifting to his ears. He blinked, confused at the sudden change in environment. It looked nothing like the city district they lived in. “Where are we?” he asked curiously, eyes travelling over the unfamiliar sight outside to the steady view beside him. Jun smiled lightly. It warmed Wonwoo's body. “You like cherry blossoms, don't you? I thought I bring you to where you can see them the best.”

Wonwoo opened his mouth but it was quickly covered by soft lips and words that caressed his cheeks. “Trust me?” his boyfriend whispered and tied something around Wonwoo's eyes so he couldn't see anything. He frowned. Why a blindfold? “Don't worry, you'll see soon enough,” was all he got as an explanation as he felt Jun's presence leave and a car door close only to hear the one on his side open and a hand grab his arm gently. Carefully he was lead out the car and to wherever Jun thought fit. He trusted the other would keep him safe. He felt vulnerable not seeing anything but the steady hand on his lower back reassured Wonwoo to keep going. “We're almost there,” the voice he loved most whispered in his ear and inwardly Wonwoo wanted to fall backwards and be welcomed by the very man holding his heart, feel his tender touch on his skin, hear sinful words spill from kissable lips, smell the scent that made Jun Jun. As he dwell deep in those thoughts Wonwoo didn't notice Jun had stopped and made to take the blindfold off. Only when daylight hit his eyes did he realise they reached their destination. Blinking a few times to get used again to the brightness he wasn't aware of his surroundings. Once he regained his vision Wonwoo's mind went blank. There were no words to describe how he felt. The sight took his breath away.

Cherry blossoms.

Cherry blossoms everywhere. In the air, on the ground, circling around them, brushing his hair, dancing with the wind. They stood in the middle of a field filled with cherry blossom trees. As far as the eye could reach his vision was filled with rose, green and brown. It was amazing. It felt like a different world, isolated by the rest, protected by a bubble. Astonished he turned around to find Jun gaze at him with a fondness that tugged at his heart. He crossed the distance between them in a flash and pressed their lips together. “Thank you,” Wonwoo whispered gratefully, “thank you so much.”

Jun hold him close and nuzzled his hair. “Glad you like it.” His happiness was visible in his voice. Wonwoo hugged him tighter, staying silent. The moment was too precious to be ruined with words that couldn't express what he felt anyway. Well, he forgot he was in Jun's company whose sensibility for reading the atmosphere was close to zero and therefore the silence didn't last long.

“Are you up for swimming?” Jun questioned. That question caused a what the fuck look on Wonwoo's face. Before he even got the chance to answer he was whisked away from the fields though the cherry blossoms never left. What alternative did he have when he got a whirlwind as a boyfriend? He found himself in the strangest situations the second he allowed Jun to do as he pleased. Not that Wonwoo complained. It was fun – most of the time. The small potion that didn't fit in that category could be counted on a hand. Well, two now, he thought as he came face to face with a deep pond he wasn't able to see the ground of.

Wonwoo looked at the outstretched hand, his eyes travelling over the strong arms to the inviting smile on his boyfriend's face. “It's not deep,” the latter coaxed. He was right. A grown man had no problem standing in the water of the pond their spontaneous trip brought them to. Still, Wonwoo was kinda nervous. He wasn't the most skilled person when surrounded by liquid and back in his childhood days he had had an incident of almost drowning. He wasn't scared, just apprehensive. His gaze wandered over the calm water surface over to the reason of his current misery. Carelessly he had once mentioned that he wanted to stand under a waterfall spilling out a tall stone wall. Typically Jun had remembered his wish which took more and more the form of a suicidal character. And Jun was no one to deny him any wish. So now here they stood, the waterfall roaring in the back and a high stone wall that surrounded two third of the natural spring reaching for the sky, Jun standing in the pond, his lower half covered by the water while his upper boy was bathed by the sun. Yet, Wonwoo's hesitation to step a feet into the cool freshness changed. He was caught up in the beauty called the man standing in front of him, the sun casting a kind of halo around the male's body, giving the impression he was glowing. Something Wonwoo found himself wholeheartedly agreeing with. And suddenly the thought of cutting through the water wasn't that scary anymore. He let himself fall into Jun's arms who caught him effortlessly with a “I'll always catch you”. Wonwoo circled his arms and legs around his boyfriend as the latter trudged through the water to the waterfall. Of course Wonwoo could walk perfectly fine but it was nice being carried like this. The second the water hit him full force he let go of Jun, knowing full well the tall male in front of him would catch him should he slip from the stones he intended to sit on while the water cascaded down his body.

“For someone who doesn't like to walk in water you surely enjoy this shower,” Jun teased him and pushed some strands of hair away that fell in Wonwoo's face. The latter stuck out his tongue. “That's completely different. I don't have to move.”

“You're impossible,” Jun laughed and Wonwoo felt proud. His eyes wandered to the other's hand and accomplishment mixed with the contentment his boyfriend's laughter produced in his chest. He intertwined their fingers which were slick from the water bickered down on them and murmured a soft “I love you”. As emphasis he bit the tan hand. Jun leaned forward till his body acted like a shield against the falling water. Wonwoo looked up to find himself mesmerized by the depth his boyfriend let him see, vulnerable and offering. He always loved Jun's eyes. Others went to see movies for some change, Wonwoo only needed to stare in the tall male's eyes to find his own relief. “I love you, too,” Jun replied, voice slightly hoarse. He blinked a few times, be it because of the water drops falling in his face or his emotional state, before he pressed a tender kiss to Wonwoo's awaiting mouth. “So much it sometimes hurt to even think about it. Not to mention I'm fucking scared that one day I wake up and you're not snoring beside me.” Wonwoo caressed Jun's cheek. “I'm never leaving again,” he promised, his own vision getting blurry. He blamed the water. “Life wouldn't be the same without you, less colours, less adventure and most importantly, less home. I love you, Wen Junhui, and you'll have to pamper me even when we turn ninety.” That drew a chuckle from the actor and the usual brightness returned to his eyes. “Good to know I found my purpose in life.”  
Wonwoo grinned. “Ain't I awesome?”

“Of course you are, babe,” Jun answered and pinched him in the nose. “Now let's get you out the water or else you'll catch the cold. That wasn't what I planned.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes but complied. Or rather, he let himself be carried back. The whole trip thing was for his relaxation after all. “Say, what else do you have up your sleeve?” he asked, words a bit slurred for he got drowsy on his boyfriend's back. It was nice and comfortable. And so so warm. Jun only jostled him higher and told him to sleep. Who was he to deny such a wonderful invitation? And maybe this time he wouldn't dream of cakes stacked in his kitchen courtesy of a certain model. If Kim Mingyu ever dared an attempt to bias Jun towards cooking class with him and not Wonwoo the model industry may miss or not a tall handsome magazine cover.

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu had never given the relationship they once had a title. Maybe that's why Mingyu could only watch the other slipping further and further away and eventually drifting to another man who was no other than Wen Junhui, Wonwoo's current boyfriend. It was understandable. Jun was kind, listened to other's problems patiently and here and there was funny. And in Wonwoo's case he made him laugh.

More than Mingyu ever could. He admitted that.

It still hurt to see the one person he liked and maybe to some extent even loved to be happy with someone that wasn't him. The unwillingly revelation of Wonwoo's relationship status had recalled former fond memories of the past that now tasted bitter. When he had read the notification on his phone he wanted to bolt but Jisoo kept him in his place and reminded him that no matter what personal struggle their friendship had to be hold higher. He managed, how he wasn't able to answer. All he knew was that he did, well, except the first time where his feelings were faster than his manners and he got shot down rather spectacularly. After the fiasco Mingyu was sure Wonwoo wouldn't welcome him anymore. Jisoo still dragged him over, to his vehemently struggles to stay coped up in work and do what he could best: seduce the ones his heart wasn't attached to.

So why is it that suddenly Mingyu's eyes didn't follow Wonwoo's figure anymore but afigure with broad shoulders, soft black hair and big sincere eyes? The very thorn in his side that somehow transformed into something different, something close to a flower? It sent him in a state of confusion he couldn't sort out. Was that normal? To turn your affections towards the person that stole your one and only? Or maybe just due to Wonwoo's obvious attraction to the tall dancer. A natural habit to seize up your rival. Frustrated he crumbled a piece of paper in his hands; the whole reason for the turmoil he faced. How was he supposed to answer this kind of question when he never experienced it before? “Guess I need help,” he murmured and dialled a number.

“You're what?” Seungkwan screeched, eyes wide in disbelief. Mingyu shuffled nervously from one feet to another, uncomfortable under the scrutiny of their resident diva. The smaller male had the talent to make you feel less than dust under the judging gaze of his not-hiding-anything eyes. Yet a strange stubbornness and dignity bubbled up. He jutted out his lower lip. “I like him,” he repeated sulkily. Seriously, what was wrong with the other? Since when was it wrong to like someone else? He was a normal human being, he was able to feel and definitely know to appreciate someone. And while he may was confused about his current emotional capacities his intentions why he sought out Seungkwan's advise weren't. “Could you stop staring at me like I committed the biggest sin on earth?” he groused and clutched the same piece of paper that drove him to his friend's house tighter in the pocket of his jeans. “It's not like I decided willingly to fall for him.”

Seungkwan slumped down on his bed. “Why couldn't it be Jisoo, damn it?” he groaned exasperated. “You're glued to one another all the time. In all honesty when you told me you had some guy problems I expected them to be about Jisoo.”

Mingyu frowned but couldn't help the red rising to his cheeks. “We decided not to take that road down completely,” he confessed and felt the urge to crawl under the table or another surface that hid him from Seungkwan's gaping. “Are you kidding me right now, Kim Mingyu?!” he all but yelled scandalised. “Has the model world messed with your head?”

Mingyu let go of the paper in order to cross his arms protectively in front of his chest. “No need to insult me,” he grouched and glared at his friend. Seungkwan showed him the bird. “I have all the rights to judge you,” he sniffed and stared at the model back. “Seriously, it wasn't enough that you pined after your former best friend for over a year only to find out he really wasn't more than that, a friend?”

Mingyu breathed in sharply. “How did you know?” he asked, shell-shocked. Neither him nor Wonwoo told anyone in their circle about the things going on behind the curtains. It had been decided in mutual consent for they both knew how noisy their friends could be when it came to pry into secrets. The interrogation wasn't something they looked forward therefore they stayed quiet. So how come Seungkwan knew about it, especially about Mingyu's hidden feelings Wonwoo didn't reciprocate. He could taste the bitterness that realisation left on his tongue. It had been a hard blow to his ego; months of wasted energy and hope.

Seungkwan scoffed. “Please, you've been obvious as fuck. I'm surprised no one else noticed. But then again, three were already in a relationship or in the process, another handful too focussed on college and the rest oblivious as always when it comes to standard human actions. You guys suck at discretion.”

The model ducked his head. That sounded like a parent's scolding. “I'm sorry I'm not as smart as you,” he snapped, kinda.

Seungkwan ignored the jab and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can't believe it. First your hook up with Wonwoo, now your fuck buddy relationship with Jisoo and on top of that you're telling me you're infuriated with no other than Wonwoo's boyfriend, I repeat, boyfriend.”

Mingyu huffed indignantly. “You don't need to emphasis it so much. I'm well aware it's stupid.”

Seungkwan shook his head. “No,” he said, ”it's not stupid. I guess you're just one of those people who have too much love stored inside and need to release it on whoever you see fit. Nothing's wrong with that...”

“But?” Mingyu wasn't stupid. There was hesitation in his friend's voice.

“I don't want you to get hurt.”

It wasn't Seungkwan's voice that answered. Instead Mingyu found himself staring at no other than Jisoo, smiling softly at him. He blinked a few times. What was his fellow model doing here? If anything the shorter male was supposed to rest at home after the stressful photo shoots. The dark eye bags were indication enough. “What are you doing here, Shua?” he wondered. Jisoo stepped inside the bedroom and kneed beside Mingyu. “Seungkwan called me earlier,” was the only explanation he got but it was enough. Mingyu looked back at their resident diva who had the audacity to not even look the slightest bit guilty. 

“Jun won't look at you, Mingyu,” Jisoo said quietly yet stern, hands on the tall model's shoulder. “There's no one but Wonwoo for him.”

Mingyu felt himself getting angry. “You think I don't know that?” he snapped back. “You think I'm amused about the fact I got the hots for Jun? I don't find it funny either!”

There was a choked noise from Seungkwan's direction. The two models looked at the third occupant in the room who could barely contain himself. “'Got the hots for'?” he spluttered, the giggles intensifying. “You hang out too much with Hansol, Mingyu,” Seungkwan stated.

Mingyu only glared at him and made to ignore their resident diva. Jisoo was much better to look at anyway. “What's this bitch fight about now?” the singsang voice of no other than Yoon Jeonghan floated through the air. Three heads whipped around to find said man standing in the door frame, a shit-eating grin decorating his sculptured features.

"Wonwoo's and Jun's relationship and Mingyu's cockblocking," Seungkwan supplied helpfully. He got reprimanded by Jisoo who clicked his tongue in disapproval. "He should go apologsie for the embarrassment he caused."

“Anyway, it's useless,” Jeonghan stated with a huff, hands perched on his hips. Mingyu cocked his head in question. Their scheming devil explained with a hint of satisfaction that only appeared when he sniffed out a secret only he knew, “They're currently out of the country.”

Seungkwan gaped at him. He did that a lot today. “What do you mean they're out of the country?“

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes. “I believe I don't need to repeat myself,” he replied, half-annoyed, half-exasperated.

“I talked to Wonwoo yesterday. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours!” Seungkwan exclaimed. He looked close to a mental breakdown. “How could they be out of the country? This makes no sense.” He shook his head. For the rest it looked like he was close to a mental break down. “You,” he pointed at Mingyu who automatically held his hands up in defence, “you are the one to blame.”

“Why me?” He felt wrong done. What could he for the fact that Wonwoo and Jun decided to get a breath of fresh air?

“Your whole Jun is amazing bullshit gets out of hand.”

Mingyu scrunched up his nose. “It's no bullshit,” he denied hotly. “He appreciates my cooking compared to others.” He gave Seungkwan a judgemental stare who flipped him off. “Oh, come on. Too much praise leads to haughtiness. I safe you from the downfall. Be more grateful, please.” There was a dragged pause and then a “Don't change the topic, you idiot!”

“I'm not an idiot!” Mingyu exclaimed and stared defiantly at Jeonghan although he mumbled a meekly “I'm sorry” afterwards when the devil in disguise glared at him. With a smirk that sent shivers down Mingyu's spine the latter fished out his phone and dialled a number. If the model had wondered who he was calling it was answered seconds later when a gruff voice he knew all too well filled the curious air. Jeonghan put the other on speaker.

”Yah, Jeon Wonwoo!” Seungkwan yelled. The volume made a few of them wince. Poor ears. “Explain to me why you're not where you're supposed to be? You even threatened death on us!”  
There was some commotion on the other side before Wonwoo's distinct low voice filled the suspense air. “We're in Japan,” came the deadpan 'explanation'. The people cramped around the table in order not to miss any words spoken shared surprised glances. “Why are you in Japan?” Jeonghan inquired for Wonwoo's answer didn't connect any dots sprinkled around. He sounded upset. Bet it was because he hadn't been fast enough to find out the location, Mingyu thought dryly. 

“To get away from your prying eyes and ears,” Wonwoo replied half-annoyed and it was just too easy to depict him rolling his eyes exaggeratedly, a habit he copied from Jun who mastered the art to still look good – at least in Mingyu's eyes. A very biased point of view if anyone were aware. Speaking of the tall male he could make out a voice that stood out from various background noises and sounded much like Jun's. 

A smile Mingyu wasn't aware of formed on hiss face. Jisoo gave him a wry look before he – flabbergasted but in the gentleman manner he was known for - liked to know why the two would go to such extremes. It brought Mingyu back on the right track successfully. Though he wished he hadn't for the next words were like knives cut through his chest.

“We're on our own honeymoon.” Wonwoo's tone was as nonchalant as it could get, the complete opposite to the outspoken explanation. If Mingyu wasn't mistaken there was even some mirth hidden under the layers of indifference.

Time froze. The occupants in the room stared at the device lying innocently on the table and then at each other, not really comprehending what has been said. Some flitted over to Mingyu who stared blankly ahead. Words choked by the shock running through their bodies fell out their mouths.

H-Honeymoon? 

Did they miss something? Or had they been so blasted that fateful day they'd forgotten about two of their friends getting married to each other? It could happen. Their parties did get out of hand sometimes. Especially if Jeonghan was the one in charge.

“Come again?” Seungkwan all but quaked, no dignity seen anywhere. 

“Congrats, man!” a cheerful voice danced through the air and seconds later a very excited Soonyoung invaded Mingyu's space as the former draped himself over him and peer at the phone. Did he expect a video call? “Though I'm put out by the fact you forgot to mention such important stuff to me.”

Soonyoung had only taken one breath after that sentence just for Wonwoo to announce he's hanging up. Not a moment later the dial tone replaced the former man's voice.

“Great, Soonyoung,” Seungkwan groaned, “you ruined everything! What are you even doing here?”

Said male jutted out his lower lip. “Why so mean, Seungkwannie?” he whined. “You didn't even tell me you have a party.”

“I don't.”

“Doesn't look like that.”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and grumbled, “It's all Mingyu's fault.”

Mingyu only scrunched up his nose and spit out a “door have locks” before he made to snuggle Jisoo for comfort who chuckled at his childish behaviour. “You think it's true?” he asked, voice quiet and face still buried in Jisoo's sweater. It smelled nice. “You know, Wonwoo and Jun being...” he trailed off, not daring to finish the sentence. It felt like if he did reality would come crush him and take the last silly string of hope he had. He felt more than see his friends share looks (for obvious reasons) before Jeonghan carefully answered, “It's Wonwoo. With him you never know for sure what's true and what's a joke.”

Seconds later Jeonghan's phone peeped, signalling an incoming picture. They scrambled around the way too small display for six people to see. Wonwoo holding up an arm, clearly to take the selfie (he got better with Jun's help) while the latter had his arms wrapped around him, chin propped on the bony shoulders as they both smiled dazzlingly in the camera. The most important part that drew their attention and cast lingering doubts about Wonwoo's declaration away were the silver bands both the couple wore.

“Well...” Seungcheol said after a pregnant pause where everybody jumped due his sudden entrance and calls of “what the fuck, man” (Soonyoung), “you followed me!” (Jeonghan), “hi, there” (Jisoo) and Seungkwan's complains about how his room wasn't a meet and greet place travelled through the room. The cause of their heart attacks continued, unfazed by the commotion he cause, “guess it's good timing to tell you I'll be a father.”

The chorused “Are you kidding me?!” echoed through the whole neighbourhood. 

Shall the disaster continue...

 

Somewhere far in Japan Wonwoo cuddled close to Jun who'd been oddly quiet since the unwilling phone call with their noisy bunch of friends. At first, he cast the impression aside, telling himself the other was just tired. But now, half an hour later there was no sign of change so he decided to get down to the bottom of the problem. Only for the very source of Wonwoo's worry to beat him at exactly that. He hid a smile in Jun's shoulder. It didn't matter where they were or how they felt individually his boyfriend had something close to a sixth sense regarding Wonwoo and his insatiable curiosity and determination to solve the root of problems he came across with.

“Say...,” Jun started only to stop. Wonwoo hummed in order for his human pillow to continue. “Why did you say we were on our honeymoon?” His voice was carefully void of any non-neutral emotions. Ah, so there's the rub. Wonwoo lifted himself up to stare in his boyfriend's eyes. They were carefully guarded. A sight Wonwoo didn't like. Unconsciously a frown marred his features. Jun's hand reached up to thumb over the lines on his forehead. 

“Because they've been noisy again and they deserve a heart attack.”

Something flashed in Jun's eyes and while Wonwoo couldn't detect the emotion completely he was sure it leaned close to disappointment. Not able to act anymore he let his mask crack and a fond smile replace the indifference. “Also, because it feels like one, especially with this.” He held up the finger were the silver band was gleaming. “Don't you think so, fiancé?”

A bashful expression washed the darkness on Jun's features away, accentuated by the tiniest hint of red on his cheeks. Wonwoo always felt accomplished when he managed to bring forth that kind of colour on the other's face. It reassured him he wasn't the only one badly affected. The content feeling vanished though at the smirk playing around the male's lips currently lying under him. A squeal escaped Wonwoo's lips when two arms reached up and pulled him down only to switch their positions. His breath hitched as their gazes locked and he saw the love shining in Jun's eyes, unhidden and free for him to enjoy. Much better than the guarded look from before. His heart beat furiously in his chest and breathing was hard for all the feelings he couldn't wrap in words got stuck in his throat. “The very first time I saw you I knew you were the one I'd bind myself to,” Jun confessed, voice raw. He leaned down till their foreheads touched and Wonwoo had to look cross-eyed. The former continued, his words coated by a tenderness the latter heard seldom, “Your shy smile, the twinkle in your eyes... I wanted to be the source of it, wanted it to be directed at me forever. But mostly I wanted to give you the biggest happiness on earth.”

“You did,” Wonwoo croaked. His vision swam and he was certain tears would fall soon but he didn't care. This moment was too precious to think about trifling things. “You're my happiness.” It was cheesy and embarrassing as hell yet it fit perfectly.

Wonwoo would never take those words back for they were the complete and honest truth.


End file.
